The Games
by BadAssRobin23
Summary: Where's Batman? That's the number one question everyone's asking. They all simply think he must be on some top secret mission...until they recieve a letter. What will happen when the Bat Family and their greatest foes are forced to work together to save their beloved flying rodent in tights? Read and find out. ;)


**The Games**

**Part 1**

**Sunday**

**Dear ****players,**

It is very unfortunate for me to inform you about a certain missing rodent in tights. If you ever wish to see your beloved caped crusader again you'll have to play by my rules.** Rule 1:** In order to even play the game you must have **ALL** of theses following people along with you: Timothy Drake/Wayne, Jason Todd/Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wayne, Mallory Wayne, The Joker, and Harley Quinn. Only these people may participate in the games, no more and no less. **Rule 2:** No weapons/gadgets allowed, you**CANNOT** use any of your own weapons or gadgets, only what you can find along the way. **Rule 3:** You have **ONLY** 1 days to try an decipher and solve each of my clues at a time, any longer and you loose. **Rule 4:** **NO CHEATING!** You may only use your teammates to help you unless a clue says otherwise.** Rule 5:** You have**EXACTLY** 1 week to solve all 7 of my clues. If you loose, well don't expect to see your little bat friend **EVER** again. Oh, and each day you haven't found your friend, Lets just say I look forward to breaking him. Let the games begin...

**Sincerely, **

**A. **

**Tim**

**Sunday: 6:30 PM**

"Oh, no...", I said crumpling the paper and throwing it at the wall. "No, no, no, no..." I mumbled holding my head. _"This can't be happening, not to him, he doesn't get kidnapped...he's batman...Bruce...dad." _I punched the wall angrily, there was no way in hell Jason would ever agree to helping him. Dick maybe but not Jason, and Joker? _"How am I ever going to pull this off." _

The message is typed and had no finger prints so there's no clue who I could be dealing with and Bruce's tracker has no signal. "DAMN IT!" I leaned against the wall in thought. I had two choices; 1. I could try and do this alone or with the help of Dick and have the risk of Bruce dying or something worse...or 2. Go rally up the others and listen to what the maniac wrote in the letter. I cursed once knowing in my heart what I had to do, "maybe the clues will be easy and I'll find Bruce with time to spare."

I sighed knowing what I had to do, walking down the steps of the cave I hopped onto the bat bike and pulled out Jason's tracker Bruce had stuck onto him a while ago. Putting my helmet on, I bit slightly down on my lip re-weighing all of my options once more, "God, please let Jason understand..." most of my words were cut off as the motorcycles engine burst to life and I road out into the dark abyss known as Gotham...

**Jason**

**Sunday: 6:55 PM**

"Not my problem," I tossed the paper on the floor and reclined on the couch, after tossing my hood on the table, I pondered rubbing my chin _"...Hm, wonder how HE actually managed to get kidnapped, pretty unusual for him, although I have noticed he's been missing for the past few days, he should've escaped by now..." _

I got up snatching a sandwich and beer from the fridge. "Replacement must be going nuts right now," I mumbled starting to grin at the thought, there was no f#%$ing way I would ever team up with Joker or my little replacement. I laid my hit list down on the table, sighing at the sooooo many names and people to kill. Laying my jacket on the chair I emptied the weapons inside and pulled out some more from my gloves and boots. I had learned my lesson the last time when I hadn't emptied my weapons and had been woken up with a bullet in the f#%$ing shoulder. I was just about to finally relax when there was annoying knocking at the door. "Ugh...," I groaned getting up mumbling some curses. I opened the door, eyes widening...turing into a glare, "Joker..."

**Joker**

**Sunday: 7:05 PM**

"Bird brat!" I grinned gleefully, smiling even wider at the boys reaction. I pushed my way inside and of course got a gun to my head. "Now, now, I know you and I haven't exactly gotten along in the past, but...

"Gotten along?! YOU F#%$ING KILLED ME YOU F#%$ING ASSHOLE!" Jason yelled picking me up by the neck.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you might wanna do something bout that bird brat." Jason looked down dropping Joker, falling to the ground holding his gory stomach.

"You know I actually didn't come here to fight." I chuckled pulling the knife out and kicking him in the stomach. Jason reached for one of his guns on the table, "Although I can't really blame your reaction." I grinned insanely recalling the years back with bird boy in Ethiopia as I stabbed his hand into the table, leaving it there.

He yelped freezing for a moment before pulling it out. I grabbed him by the collar slamming him against the wall, "You know if you would just stop struggling I wouldn't be playing oh so rough." I cackled breath just brushing the birds lip.

Jason growled banging his head against mine. I groaned a bit then started bursting into a fit of laughter as the old bird reversed the position.

"I wouldn't underestimate me you little f#%$er, I'm afraid I'm not the same little goody goody boy you beat to a f#%$ing bloody pulp oh so many years ago," he said anger rising in his voice crushing me harder against the wall.

"Joker?" a voice I recognized very well spoke. My grin widened,

"Welcome to the party little, Robin..."

**Tim**

**Sunday: 7:15 PM**

I stared at the scene of Jason holding Joker against the wall and wearily walked over to the two. Joker kept his grin on me as I came over.

"Great, well, if isn't it my little replacement." Jason sarcastically enthused. I was about to respond but was interrupted by the cackling maniac,

"I think I know why you're here bird brain." Joker smirked locking eyes with me, my stomach sank and I eyed Jason, by the wal. Anything but the giddy lunatic, I was hating the fact I was even in the same room as him.

"What do you want?" Jason glared angrily towards me.

I swallowed pulling out the crumpled piece of paper from my tunic and held it up, silently. The big red headed jerk stared at it, rolling his eyes, he snatched it and ripped the paper in half. "This is serious Jason, we need to..." I stopped in mid sentence biting my lower lip as Jason leered over me. He dropped Joker and grabbed my collar, lifting me two feet in the air. I swallowed hard and exhaled, not even realizing I had been holding my breath.

"If you even think I would ever possibly help you. You're much more stupid then I thought you were."

I tried shoving him away but failed, being crushed harder against the bloody wall, "But..." I was cut off by an elbow jabbed into my neck, I coughed as he spoke,

"Spare me the whole goody sap story of my past and all that crap, I'm not helping you, replacement."

I gagged more at the smell of alcohol and cigars in his breath, but finally managed some words, "It's not about helping me it's about helping Bruce, whether you like it or not Jason, he was your dad too." Jason began opening his mouth but was interrupted by my punch to his already bleeding stomach, "I know what your gonna say, yes he didn't kill Joker, but he was going too. The commissioner stopped him. And don't even lay down the whole shit about the replacement thing, you know why, because you were Dick's..."

Jason dropped me and slumped to the floor leaning against the dirty wall, apparently done with listening to me. Joker clapped slowly at Tim's speech, "True story ya know, but I knew old batsy would never go through with it. I complete him, he would go batshit crazy without me! Heheh...pun intended." The Joker grinned cocking his head. We all turned our heads to the doorway as another familiar voice chimed in, "Puddin, what's takin so long?"

**Harley**

**Sunday: 7:23 PM**

I stood in the doorway and stared at the three men, eyes locking on to my puddin as I happily skipped over to him. Jason smacked his forehead, Timmy just stared at me and I grinned at him. I leaned against Joker as he wrapped his arm around me "EEP!" I squeaked as he suddenly slammed me against the wall and wrapped his pale hands around my throat.

"I told you to wait in the car." He snarled at me. Jason glared at the scene, Joker suddenly released me when Jason jabbed him in the stomach with his knee.

"Sorry, natural reflex." he said sarcastically, she heard he never beat on or killed women so I doubt he probably liked seeing it, although I don't really mind much, anymore.

"Okay Joker we all know why I'm here, but why are you?" Tim spoke up.

" I'm here cause it's my damn house." Jason mumbled getting ready to throw everyone out.

"Actually, I'm here for the same reason you are Robin, you see I miss my basty." puddin pouted walking around the room and snatching Jason's hit list from the table. "It's no fun around ol' Gotham without him, and I'm not just gonna stand around while some buffoon is torturing my bat, that's my job." he looked over the list, about to tear it in half when Jason punched him in the face and snatched it away.

"Puddin's been so depressed without 'em." I said picking up the Red Hood helmet.

"Would you damn clowns stop touching everything." Jason snarled, "Oh, and you might want to put that down unless you want your face to explode." Jason eyed me.

"Eep!" I dropped the helmet back on the table taking a step back.

"Can everyone please focus." Tim piped in grabbing Jason's letter from off the floor.

"Nope not helping." Jason replied, arms crossed.

"Jason, at least you know Bruce loves you, and don't give me any of that bullshit that he doesn't, because every day after your death he mourned you. If you think you had him when he was cranky and depressed, you haven't even see him depressed like I have." Timmy said glaring daggers at Jason.

The old bird sighed, "Fine... but any more bullshit out of you and I won't hesitate to slit your throat." Jason said pointing a knife at my puddin's throat.

Joker just grinned innocently then turned into an almost partly serious half psychotic smile," Well, lets go find my Batsy..."

**Mallory**

**Sunday: 8:02 PM**

I slumped down onto the stage holding the mysterious letter as everyone else was leaving rehearsal. "This has got to be a joke." I mumbled, rereading it. _"Yeah, it was probably just a dumb joke." _Except it wasn't funny... I walked off down the street waiting in the same spot..._"Were is he damn it." _I sat on the sidewalk next to an alleyway waiting. I suddenly gasped as an arm covered my eyes and mouth.

"Sorry I'm late doll."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I recognized the voice. I shoved him away, "Don't do that you asshole." I glared pulling Jay down next to me. He grinned at me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Oh, and the damn letter wasn't funny Jay." I said with a bit of anger to my voice, punching his arm.

"What letter?" he stared at me. I handed him it and he eyed it, "Nope, never seen it before."

I elbowed his ribs, "Jay would you stop lying, this isn't funny." I stood up leaning against the wall, "First off babe, why would I even write this?" He stood up next to me and I just shrugged, starting to get worried.

"_Well, I haven't seen him in awhile, although I just thought he was all stuck up in the cave, that's what he usually does."_ I walked down the street with Jay by my side, "I'm gonna call Tim." I pulled out the communicator about to dial his number when I checked Bruce's signal, it was dead. "Ugh...F#%$." I mumbled dialing Tim's number.

"Don't worry, maybe he's in space or somethin." Jay strolled leisurely along the street.

"He would've said something to us Jay." I waited as the communicator rang, "_Come on, come on, pick up Tim..."_ Nothing, then finally,

"Hello?"

I almost dropped the communicator, "Dick?"

**Dick**

**Sunday: 8:09 PM**

"Hey, Mallory." I definitly wasn't expecting a call from her. "Whatsup?" I sat down looking out the window into the dark gloomy night. **"Um, Isn't this Tim's Communicator?"** I look down at the communicator in my hands and realized my mistake. "Whoops, um sorry, must of gotten them switched the last time Tim came over, whats wrong Mallory?" I could tell something was wrong, she sounded worried.

"**Didn't you get the letter?" **

I raised an eyebrow, "What letter?" My voice cracked a bit as I spoke, really think I'm coming down with something.

"**Dick, I think Bruce is in trouble..." **

My stomach sank, Bruce, in trouble? No, those word don't go together, "Mallory, are you..."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ "Hold on." I opened the door, but there was no one there, I looked down and picked up a note. "Crap..."

**Jason**

**Sunday: 8:19 PM**

Tim was laying on the couch and checking people off on the letter, "We need Dick and Mallory next," he said circling their names.

"I say we ditch Dick and just get Mallory." I grinned reclining in my chair while Joker kept looking through all my weapons mumbling,

"Amateur..."

I narrowed my eyes, holding in every urge and instinct to chop his psychopathic head off.

"No, if we want to find Bruce were going to need everyone in the letter." Timmy gave me a slight glare, "Oh, and Jason...stay away from Mallory, she doesn't like you, she doesn't want to be with you, so get over it, it's not gonna happen."

"Aw, is someone jealous?" I grinned sipping my drink and snatching my weapons away from Joker, definitely don't trust him with thoughs, although I don't trust him period, I mean, would you if you had been beaten to a bloody pulp, then blown up by him?

"No, she just deserves better then you, whenever she's with you she almost always get kidnapped, your impulsive and reckless." Tim set the note on the table and pulled out his communicator.

"Why, would you rather she was with you, the over protective control freak." I grinned as he threw a pillow at my face, Tim went back to dialing some numbers in to the communicator.

"Whoops." Tim eyed the communicator seeing his mistake and typed in another nuber.

"Touch anything else Joker, and I swear to God, I'll make you a southern belle..." I smirked as he grimaced and sat down next to Harley.

"Hey, Dick, have you..." Tim started.

I stopped listening and entered the kitchen, didn't like Dick and definitely did not want to work with him. Tim entered a few minutes later attaching the communicator to his belt,

"Dick knows, he said he'll be here tomorrow." Tim leaned against the counter.

"Goody..." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, and walked back into the living room sitting back down, I pulled out my communicator calling Mallory,

"**Hello?"**

**Mallory**

**Sunday: 8:27 PM**

Jay strolled along side me as we headed to Wayne Manor.

"So who is it?" He asked making me stop and laying his hands on my shoulders.

"Ugh, it's Jason." I elbowed Jay in the stomach making him lose his balance, I grinned as he stuck his tongue out at me from down there.

"**Well, someone doesn't seem to very enthused to hear from me."**

I rolled my eyes, sinking down next to Jay on the sidewalk, "Should I be?"

"**Aw, you mean yeah don't miss me? I'm hurt..."**

"Jason, what do you want?"

"**So am I to assume you didn't get the letter then?"**

"Huh? Oh!" I pulled it out from my pocket rereading the names it listed, I hadn't even realized Jason's name was on it. "So does this mean your actually listening to it, wow, Jason Todd actually following directions." I gasped jokingly as Jay laid his head on my lap, I shoved him off.

"**Ha Ha Ha...well it's kinda hard to not listen, especially when Joker and his little Hench wench are right here...well, and Tim."**

"Tim's there, Jason I swear to God if you hurt him..."

"**Don't worry, he's fine, well for now."**

"Jason." I spoke sternly.

"**Mallory."**__He mimicked my tone, I sighed.

"Jason, just please behave, I'm on my way.

"**What ever you say, babe."**

I hung up, murmuring some curses, as I headed the direction of his place.

"Now were are you going?" Jay stood following, bored.

"Jason's..."

**Joker**

**Sunday: 8:44 PM**

Harley leaned against my shoulder, as I grabbed a newspaper from off the table. "Boring...boring...boring...ooh me!" I grinned as Jason glared at me.

"Would you shut the f#%$ up?" the old bird growled.

"Hm...nah, that wouldn't be any fun." I pouted then grinned manically.

"You have two options clown, 1. You shut up, or 2. I make you shu tup."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." I rolled my eyes walking over to him holding a knife. "Ya, know, you should really smile more." I pulled out some smilex.

"Would you two knock it off..." Tim grabbed my wrist trying to pull the smilex from my hand, failing.

I grabbed his throat pinning him against the wall. I laughed as he flinched and tried to pulled away, "You shouldn't fight people who are bigger then you bird brat and here I thought you were the smart Robin." he turned his face as I inched the knife closer to his skin.

"Drop 'em"

I turned my attention back to Jason who was now holding a gun to a panicking Harley.

"Stupid girl." I grumbled dropping the boy. I told her to stay in the car, but nooo. Not evens she listens to me. Stupid wench.

Jason dropped the frantic Harley who ran over to me, I grabbed her hair dragging her towards the door.

"Ya, know what, hows about we meet tomorrow and discuss this than. Town Square? 12:00? Don't be late." I cackled dragging Harley out.

**Jason**

**Sunday: 8:52 PM**

Tim sat back down on the couch rubbing his neck as the psychopath left, "Asshole," he mumbled barley audible. "Thanks," he slightly eyed me for about a second.

I shrugged, then turned my attention back to the door when I heard footsteps.

"Good, you boys haven't killed each other yet."

"Mallory!" Tim smiled and ran over to her.

I remained where I was, waving, "Bout time you got here." I sipped more of my drink setting it back down.

Tim's smile suddenly faded, when clown junior stepped in behind Mallory, "And, what's he doing here?"

"You mean ya don't miss me Timmy?" Jay grinned wrapping an arm around him.

"Okay, I'm about to make a rule, that no one with face paint can enter." I said walking over to Jay, about to throw him out but was blocked by Mallory.

"Hey, it's not face paint, I'm just pale." Jay shrugged shoving me away from him.

"So what did I miss?" Mallory sat down on the couch with Tim.

"Other then Joker and Jason trying to kill each other, then Joker threatening me...not much." Tim shrugged setting the timer on his communicator to 12:00 tomorrow.

"And apparently we're suppose to meet clown juniors daddy at 12:00 tomorrow." I grinned slightly as Jay glared.

"And were going too. I'll text Dick and let him know." replacement said pulling back out his communicator.

I plopped onto the couch with the others, throwing Jay off the couch and wrapping an arm around Mallory. Grinning as she slapped me away.

"There, were all meeting each other at the Towns Square at 12:00, and Jason please try not to be late."

"Whatever ya say you little control freak." Tim glared and got up with the others. I winked at Mallory as they all headed for the door.

Jay was just about to step out when Mallory pulled him in to a surprise kiss, then dropped him.

"If you're trying to make me jealous it's not working, this just proves to me the fact that you're a cheating slut." I told her before turning to glared darkly at Jay. Tim didn't look to pleased either.

"Go f#%$ yourself Jason." she growled.

"Only if you watch."I grinned.

Tim grabbed her wrist dragging her out along with Jay, "12:00 Jason, good night.

"Nighty night replacement, clown and slut."

**Tim**

**Monday: 11:56 PM**

Only a few people were out and about. Most at work or just staying inside because of the heat. Definitely chose the wrong day to wear long pants. Mallory sat by my side fanning herself.

"4 minutes till 12:00." I adjusted my watch.

"Congratulations, you can count." I turned my attention to the grinning idiot walking over with Harls.

"Heard you've been hanging out with my little sonny boy." Joker eyed Mallory. Harls collapsed on the sidewalk next to me, nearly passing out from the scorching heat. It's a good thing she wasn't wearing her harlequin outfit, or she might' of died by now.

"Why the hell did you chose now to meet, why not a time with a more decent temperature," my angry brother walked over leaning against the wall, his jacked tied around his waist.

Joker held out the letter turning to the back. Hm, I hadn't even noticed the message on the back

_**The Game begins Monday at 12:00**_

_**Meet in the Towns Square with everyone**_

_**Don't be late**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**A.**_

Jason groaned slumping to the ground, pulling out his letter and fanning himself with it. "So where is clown junior?" he looked at Mallory.

"Not here, probably at Wayne Manor, with air conditioning." Everyone groaned, any hotter and we'd all melt.

"So, who missed me?" Dick walked over smiling, like his usual self.

I smiled walking over to him, I dodged his hug and he frowned, "Sorry, don't really need anymore heat right now."

He shrugged and I sat back down. There was a sudden silence and I looked around to see that we were the only ones around, I looked down at my watch _"12:00"_.

_**Screeeeecccchhhh!**_

We grabbed our ears as a piecing noise more horrible than nails scratching on a chalkboard boomed throughout the square. A loud voice spoke from an unknown speaker,

"_**Welcome to the Games. Your first clue will appear right about...now."**_

We looked up as 6 papers floatedjhhh to the ground.

"_**Let the Games begin."**_

**End of Part 1**


End file.
